just like a pill
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: edward had a different encounter with envy and they end up arguing, yaoi and slash


WARNING: THIS IS A EDWARD AND ENVY SLASH FAN FICTION. NOT FOR EVERYONE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS, DON'T READ.  
>Note: this ~~~~= means skips through and becomes another part of the story. example: from episode 12 to 34<p>

Just Like A Pill:  
>setting: just after their first encounter at the 5th lab, but with a twist.<p>

Just as the brother trapped in the helmet was about to tell Edward something, long, dark fingers slashed through the helmet. Edward, initially shocked looked up to see an unusual pair. a under dressed woman and what appeared to be a gender confused boy? or was it a girl? you'd think the clothes would help but the black mid drift and skirt only confused the blond even more. the brilliant, violet eyes soon matched up with the glaring, olden ones.

"Well, what's the full metal chibi-san doing here?" the green haired teen playfully tossed their hair to the side.  
>"Don't call me small," Edward said through his teeth, trying to pick a fight. somewhat because of his bad shape but also this teen intimidated him. this teen was the definition of beauty. perfect flowing hair without split ends, skinny but yet has lean muscles, and the eyes. yes the eyes, could persuade him to do anything. Edward never let his eyes stop staring, but how could he feel this way? he doesn't even know this guy and yet, even with all the bruises on his body. he feels enlightened, floating among angels and clouds of feathers.<p>

fluffy, that's the perfect word for this feeling. but Edward needed to stop this childish act, even though the perfection in front of him was like a gift from the heavens. he still knew this teen was evil, he needed to take him down. quickly, Edward transmuted a blade from his auto mail arm. and began to fight him when, POP! of course out of all times, his arm had to break now. The teen, identified as Envy, skipped over with a smirk.  
>"Lucky me!" and kneed Edward in the stomach. Edward was grateful that the kick wasn't a bit lower, or else that would REALLY hurt.<p>

the woman, now identified as Lust, said "Don't ever forget, we allowed you to live." "Oh yeah, I'm so grateful you kneed in my stomach" Edward thought. When Edward felt his eyelids droop down, he also felt strong arms pick him up. peering over once before blacking out, he saw Envy was helping him. perhaps this was part of his imagination but Edward thought he heard Envy say something.  
>"It's too bad i can't play with you Chibi- san, I'm not allowed to love."<p>

Edward soon found himself in the hospital, what had happened? did Envy really say those things to him? if he did, did he mean that he... he... loved me? Edward gulped, besides family, he never knew what being loved felt like. well he could think about that later now, all he needed to figure out now was why were they int the 5th lab in the first place. Edward yawned, the medicine must be kicking in now. maybe he should just get some rest.  
>"Still i wonder, if Envy...really did...say he loves me," Edward soon fell fast asleep.<p>

From outside the outside the hospital, stood Envy, in a tree. he was sent to go make sure his Chibi was safe. seeing him fall asleep, he turned to leave but not before going in the room. with a quick flip, he got in the hospital room. "they should really lock their windows," Envy thought as he walked over to Ed who was sleeping silently.  
>"Yes, i did, Chibi- san." quickly placing a kiss on the forehead, he saw shadows coming down the hallway. Envy made his escape right before Ross came in to check on his sleeping Chibi.<p>

~~~~~~~~

Edward woke up in the darkness of Gluttony's stomach. Damn that Ling! this is all his fault! if he hadn't gotten involved, Edward wouldn't have been swallowed by the obese sin. this darkness was starting to get to him so he looked around for a light. he saw fire glowing in the distance, quickly running to it Edward saw what he was lying in. a sea of blood. but why was the blood so thick? almost like the blood was dead itself.

"Damn it! stupid prince!"  
>"Who are you calling the next emperor of Xing an idiot?" he glanced over to find the Xing prince who also found some fire for light.<br>"Ling, you're alive." Edward stepped forward but stopped, this could be Envy in disguise. not that he hated Envy, in fact it was the complete opposite but Envy is deceiving. Edward thinks Envy wanted to kill him, like Envy want's him to think.

"How do i know if you're not Envy?" Edward said. Envy rolled his eyes and said "that's because I'm over here Chibi-san."  
>"Don't call me that," Edward spat but this time there was no malice within his words.<br>"Well, we're stuck here forever so i might as well enjoy it when i can Chibi." Edward's eyes widened,  
>"What do you mean, forever?" he said so quiet that even Ling, who was standing next to him, had to read his lips to find out what he said.<p>

"This place is Gluttony's stomach, and yet not. you should know, after all you experienced something like this before." then suddenly it hit Edward, this reminded him of the gate of truth.  
>"Yeah but it was all white space, and one giant gate."<br>"Oh so that's what the real one looks like, well Gluttony was a fail attempt by our Father to create a real gate. so we're stuck in between reality and truth. in other words we'll die in here." Envy sounded so lay back about this. well he was a homunculus after all, but even homunculus couldn't survive long in here alone.

"No!" Edward said. with that Envy rose up and said,  
>"Look Chibi, there is no way out. we're stuck in here forever. which means we'll never see anyone we know ever again." But Edward, being the stubborn boy he is ignored him and tread forward through the sea of blood. but was stopped when a hand grabbed him by the waist and swung him to face the sin. unlike before, Envy no longer had the sadistic smirk, he was dead serious. his eyes screamed "Give up!"<br>"Edo, we're stuck in here. we're going to die. even that prince knows it, see?" Envy pointed to Ling who was playing with a stick, Edward almost forgot about him.  
>"We're going to die, we have no food, no water, and you two won't last long at all."<p>

Edward was tired of hearing Envy's rant, so he needed to find a way to shut the sin up. without thinking he pressed his lips against the babbling homunculus. Envy did not see that coming so when Edo broke the kiss. Envy did something he would never do, blush. blush a bright, scarlet red covering his cheeks.  
>"Just shut up," Ed said before pressing his lips against Envy's. Envy soon let the younger man take over. Envy didn't want to go too far since Ed was still young, but Edward started to force his tongue into Envy's mouth. Ling coughed loudly, the two stopped to see the Xing prince tapping his imaginary watch signaling "let's get out of here!"<p>

~~~~~~~~

Edward was tired of Envy's bi-polar attitude. one minute the sin was happy and eager to spend time with Edward, then the next minute he's trying to kill him. except for Ling, who was now Greed, no one knew of their relationship. well maybe Al was catching on but Al only thought "as long as Nii- San is happy". Edward was soon lying to the colonel, sneaking around, and even lying to his brother. ugh why did he have to fall in love with Envy? why?  
>"I'm sick of you bi-polar mood swings!" Edward shouted after Envy tried to kiss him.<p>

"Whoa Chibi, warn me when you're on your guy period." Envy stepped back from the fuming alchemist.  
>"Stop! you say you love me, but you hurt me. you call me names, and beat when your in a bad mood. I'm sick of your shit Envy! I'm sick of you!" Edward didn't care about the fact that Envy beat him. he knew it was all an act but, when Envy ignored him that hurts.<p>

just like a pill,  
>Envy did nothing but cause him trouble. with the military and his family.<p>

just like a pill,  
>Envy was addicting, Edward longed for his touch. his voice, the way it sounds when he says his name. the way he looked at him with desire when ever Envy was in a good mood.<p>

just like a pill,  
>Edward needed Envy, needed him more than anything.<p>

Edward feel to his knees crying, Envy didn't shout back. he didn't fight back like he usually would. he got down on his knees and slowly put his arms around the crying blond. Envy knew he didn't mean any of it. it's just the stress talking, his Edo would never say those things. but he did feel his heart shrivel up when he thought about what he did to Edward. how he treated him but Edward never really fought back. the sin wiped away the tears that streaked the beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," Envy whispered as he let the blond rest his head on his shoulder. soon Edward felt all better, everything was healed. feeling that same fluffy feeling. floating on cloud nine. it was all better know.  
>just like a pill<p> 


End file.
